Saying Goodbye Without a word
by T Ann Welch
Summary: Sara says Goodbye
1. Sara's POV

Saying Goodbye without words

Disclaimer: Not mine Belongs to CBS

I had to say goodbye to Grissom without him knowing what I was doing. Thinking back Hannah was right I am sad and angry. I'm

not Sara anymore. I have to leave. I have to go away. I have to found myself again. I telling myself its not all for me. Its for Grissom

and our baby.

I see him talking to Hodges. I just walked right up and kissed him. Man I love these lips. Ok enough before I get carried away. I left

the letter with Judy. I hope he reads it and understands what I'm trying to do.


	2. Grissom's pov

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Grissom's P.O.V.

I was listening to Hodges talk about some trace results when out of the blue Sara walked up and kissed me. Then turned away and walked into the locker room. Hodges started talking again. By the time I had got away from Hodges she was gone. Leaving behind the letter that told him what he needed to know. If I had known that kiss was a goodbye kiss I would have went after her. I know she needs this. As much as it hurts me to be away from Sara, I know I have to let her leave and hope that she comes back.


	3. Hanks thoughts

Disclaimer Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Hanks thoughts

I'm a dog and have paws that cannot write so I will tell you this story out of my head. I know she was leaving. When our walks become longer and longer, I know she was saying goodbye and I'll miss you. I just wish that I could have told her goodbye too. I also know that when she comes back that she will have a little surprise for Grissom. I may just be a dog but I know that Grissom is on his own again.


	4. Feb 14 2008

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Four Months after Sara Leaves

Feb. 14, 2008

Las Vegas Crime Lab

All Grissom wanted to do was go home and sleep. But everyone had talked him into going to a party that the Willows were throwing.

Maybe it was because he was looking for a way out of it. There on his desk was a picture of Sara and him. Now Grissom knows that the picture had been on his desk at home. Picking up the picture he found the answer to his question. A letter from Sara.


	5. The Letter

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Gil,

I'm sorry that I left the way I did. For the last four months I have thought about how much I love you.

I have buried all of my ghosts. For awhile I have to say that I don't know how to do it. I want to the cemetery were my father was buried. I right to his grave and started to yell at it. That when all the angry, pain, and hurt that had building up since I was little come pouring out. That night I had the best sleep I have had since that night before I was trapped under the car. I'm home. First stop by my old place we need to find that old crib your mom left you.

Love Always,

Sara

A/N: Sara keep her apartment so she could have the team over and for storing when she moved with Grissom


	6. The Godbaby Part 1

The Godbaby

Sara's Old Apartment

1 hour Grissom reads the letter

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Sara?" Grissom called out as he enters the apartment. The first thing he sees is a car seat that is made to carry a newborn. "Sara? Honey, where are you?"

"Gilbert Grissom, why are you yelling?"

"Why is there a car seat on the couch?"

"Because it's holding Elizabeth Marie Taylor."

"Who is that?" Now Grissom was thinking that Sara was leaving him for Elizabeth's father.

"Elizabeth is my godbaby." Sara was thinking of a way to tell Grissom that he's going to be a father that she forgot about little Marie.

"Sara' what happened to her parents?"

"They died in a car crash about two and a half weeks ago."

"What about family members?"

"Grissom, what is it with you? I come home with my godbaby and you act like you don't care about her or me. You are acting like you don't want a child."

"Sara, I love you and care about you. I was just asking a question. Sorry." Grissom was wondering why with all of the yelling Sara was doing that Elizabeth didn't wake up or start crying.

"She's deaf. That's why her grandparents' didn't want her. Just because she couldn't hear." Sara was starting to cry. Grissom walked over to Sara and hold her.

"We are going to keep her. I can teach you how to sign so when she is older you can talk to her."

"Oh, Grissom, I love you. Thank you. Now do you remember what we did with the crib your mom left you?"

"I think I put it in your guest room. Sara, before we find it can we talk about buying a bigger house or custom building one."

"Custom building one. Where would we build at?"

"I have twenty acres just outside of Vegas."


	7. Furture Plans Part 1

Future Plans Part 1

Disclaimer: So far all I own is Elizabeth Marie Taylor.

A/N: I made up how fast Sara's money grow after the million

"Ok so now all we need to do is come up with a floor plan." Grissom started to move towards the guest room.

"There needs to be a room for all of your collection."

"Why?"

"Little ones put things in their mouth. We need at least seven bedrooms. And before you ask. We need one, two for the kids, and four for guest rooms."

"Why four guest room?"Grissom was now confused. Why would Elizabeth need two…. Wait did Sara just say kids? "Did you just say kids as in more than one?"

"Yes, I did. Now where did we put that crib?" Sara turned just in time to see Grissom's face light up with the biggest smile she had seen.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes. Now can we find the crib?"

"So what are the other four rooms going to be used for? I mean you said guest rooms but for who?""If we have the team over we would not have to worry about how much they have had to drink and we can have drinks too." Sara was hoping that Grissom would like her plan. "We would have the biggest bedroom and a bathroom with a big tub." Sara was starting to remember the drawings of floor plans for house when she was little before her mother killed her father. Her father would always take them after she was done with them and sleeping. She always thought that he had thrown them away but three 

years after she had turned eighteen she found out that she had a bank account of about a million dollars. The bank had asked if she would like to have it closed out or transferred to other account. She had it transferred to another account."Gil how much do you think it would take to build our house?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure it will not be over one hundred thousand dollars. Why do ask?"

"Before my father died I drew some house floor plans and he had sold them. When I found out I had a little over a million."

"Sara, would you like to make the floor plans for our house?"

"With your help yes."

"I'm going to be a dad." It was all starting to sink in. Grissom that maybe it was the best thing. "How much do you have saved up in the account?"

"A little over sixteen million dollars."


	8. The Godbaby Part 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews

"Sara, what happened to Elizabeth's parents?"

"I thought I told you."

"No. I mean when, how, and why wasn't Elizabeth with them?"

"Elizabeth was born two weeks early and was sick. She was in the hospital up until last night."

"So you come home? How did you get the letter in my office without anyone saying?"

"Judy saw me. I called before I went to see where everyone was. Judy meet me in the parking lot and I asked her to put it on your desk."

"Everyone was out in ….. Oh the lab rats where there."

This whole time they had found the crib, carried it out to the car, and had sat down on the couch.

"I was going to go with them that day but I got sick right as we started to leave. They waited for ten minute before I told them to go without me. Half an hour later they were both died."

When Grissom heard this he thank God that Sara had gotten sick that day.

"So Elizabeth is yours? No one will try and take her away?"

"Elizabeth is ours."

"Ours?"

"Yes, ours. Elizabeth and Tom made sure of that in their wills."

"Her mother's name was Elizabeth?"

"Yes and her dad's mothers name was Marie. She was named after me though."

"What do you mean?"

"My full name is Sara Elizabeth Marie Sidle." 'Soon-to-be Sara Elizabeth Marie Grissom. Sara Grissom. Sara Sidle-Grissom. Mrs. Gilbert Grissom.' "What did you say?" Sara saw that Grissom was looking at her.

"Thoughts got you last?"

"Kind of. Just thinking about my soon-to-be last name. Oh shot Brass."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I was told to call him when little Marie got out. I forgot to do that.

Grissom put his hand on her arm when she tired to get up.

"Here use my phone, dear." Now that he thought about wait Brass was at the party. "Honey, when you call Brass tell him to take it outside."

"Why? Oh yeah. Judy told me that there was a party at the Willows."


	9. On the phone with Brass

Sara knew that Brass may be a little mad at her. She knew that he went to fly to where she was and drive them back.

"Brass."

"Hey. Please don't say anything if you are still inside the Willow's house."

"I'm not, Sara, where are you."

"My apartment in Vegas."

"Sara, I told you to call me."

"Brass, it's the day of love and I want to be with Gil."

"It's ok."

"Beside I had a surprise for him. Sorry to cut this short but Gil wants his phone back."

"See you later. I want to see little Marie."

"Ok, but wait until tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."


	10. Flowers Part 1

"Sara, I meet you at home. I need to pick up something."

"That's fine Gil. I know that showing up here was a surprise."

"A wonderful surprise at that."Grissom stood up and walked over to Sara. "And I loved all of my surprise. Elizabeth Marie Taylor included." Giving Sara a kiss.

"Little Marie. You can call her Little Marie."

"Ok. Little Marie Included. Now I need to go pick something up. I love you."

With that Grissom gave Sara one last kiss and headed towards the flower shop.

Flower Shop

Grissom had order the roses a month early thinking that if Sara come back he would already have them. If not they would be given away to someone else. But he had Sara back in his life.

"Her you go, sir. What would you like the card to say?"

Grissom looked out the window and saw the team minus Brass but plus Lindsey. Knowing they would come in and ask question after he left he answered "To my wife. Love always your husband."


	11. Flowers Part 2

Disclaimer I do not own

The Grissom's House

"Hello?"

"Sara did you or did you not tell me that you would call me when you got home. Jim called me to tell me."

"Yes, mom. I know that I said I would call. I'm sorry."

"You're going to be a mother and you –"

Sara was starting to wish she hadn't picked up the phone. Good time to start a shopping list.

Baby clothes

Baby blankets

Baby gate

Changing table

"Sara? Sara?"

"What mom?"

"You weren't listening to me. What are you doing?"

"Making a list of baby stuff that we need to get."

"Do I ever get to meet this man who you are having a child with?"

"Yes, mom, you will meet my husband. Bye mom." Thank goodness that was over. Now back to the list.

Baby bottles

Formula

Diapers

"Honey, I'm home." Grissom thought I love saying that. I hope I get to say that for the rest of my life. "Honey, what are you doing?'

"Making a list of the things we need to get for little Marie and baby Grissom."

"Ok. I got an idea and these."

Grissom said handing Sara three dozen red roses. "One dozen for each year we have been going out or married."

"They're beautiful. How did you get them? Ever store is sold out of them."

"I ... uh … order them last month."

"Gilbert Grissom I love you so much." Sara thought I have enough stuff for Little Marie to get though the night. She wanted to sleep with her husband. Her husband. He's too sweet. "Will you sleep with me?"

"Yes, I must definitely will."

A/N: This chapter toke a little bit longer to write out. I might change it before am done.

A/N 2: Might be the last update for awhile next couple of chapter are going to take a lot of work


	12. A phone call from Brass

A Phone Call From Brass

Sara was woke up by the sound of a phone ring.

"That better not be work. Gil, where are you?"

"Sara that's not my phone. It's yours."

"Brass said he would call after shift." Sara walked over to their house phone.

'Brass.'

"Hey, Jim. I forgot you were going to call this morning after shift."

'And you thought it was Grissom's phone. That he was getting called in.'

"Yes I did. Now what time do you want to come over and see Little Marie?" asked Sara as she looked around the room for Grissom.

'How about two hours before shift starts? We can also eat than too.'

"Ok. That will be great." Sara wondered if Gil had to work that night or not. She hoped not. "Does Grissom have to work tonight?"

'No he has the night off.'

"Ok see you at seven then. Bye."

'Bye'


	13. Grissom's Idea

Grissom's Idea

Now off to find Gilbert. Sara didn't have to look far because at that moment Grissom come walking out of the office holding Little Marie.

"What were you doing?" asked Sara while walking towards the kitchen to make Little Marie a bottle.

"I told you last night that I had an idea I thought that we would need a good list to go off. So I was on-line and looked about stuff that a baby would need." Grissom answered very lovingly.

"So now what?"

"We go though the list making two list. One that we need now for little Marie and the other for what we will need for little Grissom."

"That's a great idea Grissom. And we can go to the story with both list and set up a wish list."

"Ok, now on with the planning."


	14. Planning for Little Grissom

"So who should do what?" asked Grissom as he take Little Marie back and sat her back in the crib. "We will need to get another crib." Sara was thinking the same thing.

"I think I will make out the lists you can make breakfast." Sara said as she walked into the office to grab three piece of paper.

"Why do you need three piece of paper?"

"One piece to write we need now, one for our wish list, and one to put both list on to take to the store with us." Looking at the lists that Grissom printed and walked back into the office to grab a highlighter. "And a highlighter is to highlighter is to highlight all the stuff we will need." As Sara was writing down the stuffed they needed now she thought 'we need a third list what we need for both.' As Sara started her lists she looked at Grissom and thought 'Maybe Brass would like to help.' "Gil, maybe we should ask Brass to help buy some stuff for Little Marie. After all Little Marie is his Great-goddaughter."Sara had a thought that her mother had told her that Elizabeth and Tom had left something also in their wills. Sara picked up the phone and called her mom. "Hi mom."

"Hi Sara. I don't think you would call today."

"Mom before I left to come back to Vegas you said something about what Elizabeth and Tom had written in the wills. What was it?"

"Anything that they had brought for their kids want to the kid."

"Mom do you think you can bring the stuff to me please?"

"All ready on it. Jim is going to meet me at the crime lab and drive the rest of the way."

"Thanks Mom."

"Sara thanks for giving me another chance."

"You're welcome mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Good news I hope." Grissom said thinking it is great to see Sara smiling again.

"The greatest. Elizabeth and Tom left all of the stuff they brought for Little Marie to Little Marie."

"What about the stuff others brought for her?"

"I was the only one that got her anything."

"So what will we need?"

"Right now formula, diapers, wipes, and some clothes."

"Ok. What time is Jim coming over?"

"Two hours before shift. What are you thinking?"

"That we have half a day to go to the store, get some food for tonight, and take a nap."

"What about I go to the store and you take a nap?"

"I was thinking more of you taking a nap. I just need to know what you want to fix for dinner."

"Ok. Lets get Little Marie and go." Sara said going to get Little Marie. "Wait , what about the team?"

"We are going to the store that they would never go to."

"Ok. Lets go."

A/N: Brass had taken Sara car to her


	15. Shopping for dinner

"Wait. We need to get a warmer outfit for Little Marie, a list for the items we need for dinner and the base for the carrier." added Sara while rush into the kitchen to make her list. "And we need the diaper bag."

"Sara, honey."

"What?"

"Calm down. You are caring my child. Our child." Grissom like the sound of that.

"Speaking of that. I want to know what you think of the name Poppy Samantha if we have a girl."

"Poppy Samantha Grissom. Where did you come up with that name?"

"I was watching Without a Trace one night. So what do you think?"  
"I love it. Now do you have the shopping list?"

"Yes. Do you have the diaper bag and little Marie in the carrier?"

"Yes. And we can get the base when we go out to the car."  
"Let's go." Sara was going though the short shopping list she made. "Grissom, when did you buy the free-range eggs?"

"Last night. An hour before I went to work. I mean two nights ago." At the time Grissom brought them he thought it was weird. But now he was glad he did. "What are we having for supper?"

"A salad; chopstick Potatoes; chestnut, apple, and onion pie with Cumberland sauce and for dessert spring chocolate brownies. Now to drink you can have pop or a spicy apple drink."

"What if Jim does not like the stuff you make?" Remembering back to when they first started going out and everyone thought that Sara could not cook. About two months later when he had to work and Sara had the night off he come home to a home cooked meal.



"I've made it for him before. He come to visit Little Marie and he stayed for dinner."

"Oh, so he's the one who take your car."

"Yes, he is. I called and asked him to. It was right after Elizabeth and Tom died. I needed a way to get back and know that if I called you I would want to leave with you."

"Dear, it's ok."

While they were talking Grissom had pulled into the store's parking lot and had parked the car. "Now what do we need to get?" asked Grissom while getting Little Marie out of the car.

"We need to get some Italian mostarda fruits, mixed red & green leaves, Feta cheese cubed, eating apples (Cox's if possible), chestnuts, fresh thyme, fresh sage, unwaxed lemon, unwaxed orange, port, redcurrant jelly, dates, plain (vegan) chocolate, apple juice concentrate, cinnamon and cloves. They should have almost everything ready. I called the order in earlier."

"You know we would come here."

"We always do." Sara was thinking about the future. "Grissom, can we talk about the house plans on the way home?"

"Yes, my dear."

In the store everyone wanted to see Little Marie and Sara. This remind Grissom of the first Sara had brought him here.

**Flashback**

"What do you want for diner?" Grissom asked Sara.

"I want to make you dinner. There's a little store up the road. I already called and order what I need to make us dinner."

Grissom was thinking that they would be in and out within ten minutes. Boy was he wrong. An hour after they arrived they finally want home.

**End of flashback**

Grissom laughed remembering that day.

"Gilbert, are you ready?"

"Yea."

A/N: The recipes for the meal are listed at


	16. Future Plans Part 2

While on the drive back to their house Sara was thinking about the floor plans for their new house. The kitchen would be near the back door with the sink under a window where there would be a garden and an underground swimming pool with a fence around it. The living room would be near the front door with a wall between the two. Grissom's office would be on the other side of the door with stairs on the other side leading upstairs. The dining room would of course by near the kitchen. There would be a full bathroom that would lead into the garage. Behind the garage there would by a laundry room. Upstairs there would be their bedroom by the stairs. Than down the middle of the house there would be a hallway that would connect to the hallway outside their bedroom. On each side of the hallway there would be three rooms and a bathroom.

"Sara, Sara!" Grissom had been trying for the minute to get her attention and nothing. So he did the next best thing. He kissed her. The kiss worked. Sara looked and saw that they were stopped at a red light.

"Sara, what did you say about a swimming pool?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes, that and several other things. Like the bathroom with a door leading to the garage. I liked that one. I can keep clean clothes in there and take a shower when I first get home from work."

"We were going to talk about the house plans on the way home."

To Grissom Sara looked sad that they had not talked. "Sara, I don't care what the floor plans are, what color the walls are, all I care about is that when we move in its you that will be there. We could live under a bridge for all I care. I love you Sara Elizabeth Marie Sidle."

"I love you. When we home after I feed Little Marie I want to sleep with you."


	17. Dinner with Brass

Dinner with Brass

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Two Hours Later

Sara had been working on dinner for about an hour. She was happy that she was home with Grissom. Now what did she need to do. The table was set. Dinner was almost ready. Little Marie was feed and Grissom was putting her in the crib. That was what was missing or who was. Walking down hallway and into the room that Grissom had set up for Little Marie Sara was about to say something. He was standing over the crib watching Little Marie sleep.

"Hey, she's not going anywhere."

"Sorry, she's just so tiny. I remember when Catherine had Lindsey. Lindsey was bigger then Little Marie is."

"Come. Brass should be here." As Sara said this the front doorbell rang. Going to the front door she opened it and said. "Hey Jim."

"Hey Sara. Let me guess Grissom is standing over the crib watching Little Marie sleeping."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I did the same thing when Ellie was born." Answered Brass as the doorbell rang again and Sara thought who could that be. That's when she heard a bark.

"Brass, could you open the door and stay near the wall please."

Brass did just as Sara asked. He knows that Grissom and Sara have a dog. He always thought that Hank was Grissom's dog. So he was surprised that when Hank ran over and sat down in front of Sara. He thought that Hank would go find Grissom.

"Hank's my dog. Grissom thought that when he left for that month that I would work myself like I did before we were together. So he went out and got Hank. Of course when he got back Hank was Grissom's dog. Funny thing is that if I was mad at Grissom Hank was mad at him to. Grissom had to fight Hank to sleep in the bed after the Lady Heather thing."

At that moment Sara saw that the dog sitter was still standing there. "Sorry sometimes Hank's like Grissom."

"It's ok Sara. Are you back for awhile? My daughter's sick and needs someone to watch the kids or maybe help out."

"Yes."  
"Bye."

"Bye. Now I need to pull Grissom away from the crib. If he's like this now I don't want to know what he is going to be like five months."

"You're pregnant?"asked a shocked Brass.

"Yes I found out the day that Elizabeth and Tom died. I was going to come home that day. So I was going to the hospital with them. But ten minutes before they left I got sick. I told them to go on without me. Half an hour later they were both died."

"Hey Brass. Sara when's dinner?" asked Grissom walking into the room.

"Now. Why?"

"I think that you might want to get dinner out of the oven then."

"The timer hasn't gone off." Sara said right as the timer started going off. And with that they all sat down and eat the meal Sara had fixed. With that and talking Sara know everything would be ok. Brass's phone ringing end the meal. Little did Sara know that it was her mom calling telling Brass that she was at the place that he had told her to meet him.


	18. The arrival of Sara's mom

Disclaimer see Chapter 1

After Brass left Sara want and sat down on the couch to relax. While Grissom cleaned up the kitchen. Ten minutes later Sara was wake up be knocking on the front door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see her mom standing there with Brass standing behind her.

"Hi mom. Thanks Jim. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome. See ya."

"Grissom where are you?"

"In the guest bedroom."

"Come out here. Little Marie is not going anywhere."

"Sara why go you call the father of your unborn child by Grissom?"

"Because that's what she's always called me." answered Grissom. In fact he had asked to after she was kidnapped.

"Mom this is Gilbert Grissom."

"Laura Sidle." said Laura. And with that Grissom and Laura unloaded her car so that she could leave in the morning to get the rest of Little Marie things.


	19. Sara's Plan to tell the team

Disclaimer See Chapter 1

After Laura left the next morning Sara told Grissom how she wanted to tell the team that she was back.

"I want to tell Greg first. Then they others one at a time."

"Why Greg first."

"Because I think that he might have blamed my leaving on you."

"Ok Greg first."

A/N this last two chapters are short.


	20. Waiting for Greg

Disclaimer see Chapter 1

When Grissom left Sara sat down to wait for Greg. She knows it would be at least an hour. She asked Grissom to give Greg a key so she could surprise him.

55 minutes later

Little Marie had woke up and wanted to be held and walked around. And this is how Greg found them.

TBC in Grissom's Wife?


End file.
